dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fensir
Fensir, sometimes misleadingly called "Ysgardian Trolls," are a race of giants native to Ysgard, a plane of heroism and battle. Appearance Fensir are ugly creatures by most count. With little to distinguish men and women, all fensir have pale, veiny skin, large, ruddy noses, and small beady black eyes that are often misaligned. Fensir are almost always encountered at night -- daylight transforms them into stone, until the sun sets again. Combat Fensir, though larger than humans, are not significantly stronger, and fight using normal weapons and armor. Fensirs have the ability to turn stone into mud, and use this to hamper their foes. Like other giants, they are skilled rock-throwers, as well. Society Fensir are normally peaceful and wise, if a bit unpleasant, trading food, skins, and beer for more heavily-worked items. A fensir woman is the head of her household, and serves as the brewmaster and gardener. A fensir man is a hunter (though usually not a very good one) and cook (often, a very good one). Fensirs are quite adept at magic, and teach their young mastery of the arcane arts from an early age. Fensir families are an unusual thing. Most fensir births create fraternal twins, and these twins share a mystical link -- they know where their twin is at all times, and know if their twin is alive. A fensir who has had their twin killed is an implacable foe, as such a thing is a great taboo -- twins should die together. Rakka Occasionally, a fensir woman, after her first childbirth, will undergo a transformation into a creature called a rakka -- an obese, insanely powerful, rampaging, ever-hungry, nearly-mindless monster. Her family members follow her, feed her, and protect her, tearing up everything from the surrounding countryside to placate the mother's ever-devouring hunger. Such bands of fensirs become a danger to the countryside in which they reside. Rakka are capable of laying a dying curse on those who kill them, causing disease or madness her killer and anyone nearby. For this reason, few seek out the destruction of a rakka -- most are content to flee and let the destruction take its course, which usually only lasts a few years. The Long Walk Rakka inevitably die, leaving behind a family without a matriarch. This family undertakes what is called "The Long Walk," as a wanderlust siezes them and they rove throughout the lands of Ysgard and beyond, often causing havoc. Young Fensir Young fensir don't turn to stone in the sunlight, making them capable of all sorts of hooliganism when the adults have great difficulty intervening. Relations Fensir get on fairly well with most of their neighbors, assuming they are not accompanied by a rakka. They are inoffensive enough, and provide an interesting avenue for trade, and great knowledge of herbs and plants. Dwarves, elves, and bariaur get along well with them. The lillendi, however, have an antipathy for the fensir, as the fensir have something of a curiosity (or obsession) with the snake-women, and have been known to take them captive for no discernable purpose. Sources 3e Fiend Folio 2e Planescape Planes of Chaos Boxed Set Category:Giants